Purity
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Soccercop college murder AU


_**A/N - Its a little something i had in mind for a long time. Its short and its a one-shot, but if you'll like it i might add more chapters. Its a bit dark and not for everyone fic, but i hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

Natasha ran as fast as her legs would let her. Her sweat covered body, her hair sticky on her face, the stab wound in her chest, it all simply didn't mattered. The adrenaline made sure of that. She ran and once she glanced back, she was welcomed by a rather sinister smile. A smile that would send shivers down her entire body, were she not already scared enough. She made it past the bathrooms, towards a small alley and she had hoped her pursuer already lost track of her, but she was gravely mistaken. Her wound made quite a mess, after all. She hid under the stairs and she remembered just how much she loved them, she remembered the fist time she saw them, two years back. For now, she simply hoped they would give her a good enough shelter. A hideout she could rest in. Her school was big. Big and empty. _That's what you get for breaking into the school on fucking Saturday, you idiot_ she said to herself and pushed her hands harder into her wound. She really should have just stayed home instead of having a stupid date with stupid Jeremy. God knows where he is now, they got separated soon after the attacker hit them.

Boy, did she hated girls her age, especially those two lesbian creepos who wouldn't tear eyes from each other. It was so disgusting and, oh, so weird. It was strange to have someone like that in your class, being all silency and creepy and so not cool. Girls her age should party, should fuck, drink and live the happy life until they could. Those two, mainly those two, were so different. One was in her books all day long, the other behind her like a little obedient puppy, protecting her like she was the center of her life. They were strange, that's for sure, not that the other girls weren't. They had a stupid punk with her stupid foreign sister, another nerd (as if the school wasn't filled with them already) with a rather passionate lifestyle, there were a couple of foreign exchange students, the athletes and other weird people. Natasha didn't really liked any of them. Jeremy however, he was a sweet she had her eyes on for a long time. And now this. Finally she has been asked out and this is how it ends ? A stab wound in her fucking stomach ? How perfect. She just wanted to fuck. Her sudden memories were interrupted by a loud clinging of heels and a silenced rudeness, insults and curses. The person was silent but Natasha recognized that voice very well. _Alison Hendrix, how great _she said to herself and she slowly escaped her hideout, hoping the terrible person already disappeared. Well, at least she wont be alone.

"Ali !" she whispered with a strong yet broken voice and Alison stopped her movements and looked at the source of the noise. She smiled when she saw who exactly made it. "How's your date going ?" Alison asked and Natasha looked around, creeping her head out of the stairs. Alison was confused. "Don't tell me he run away from you already." Alison said amused, only then noticing the small pool of blood in Natasha's hands. "Did he do that ?" Alison pointed at the wound, concern evident in her voice. Natasha shook her head, saying a silent no and walked towards Alison. "Ali we've got to get out of here. There is someone here that-" Natasha tried to say but Alison interrupted her with a loud gasp, her hand covered her mouth as she stepped back, Natasha's blood froze, afraid to look back. She did so, anyway, for whatever stupid reason.

She saw a strange, feminine figure, completely covered in black, hood covering her head, a strange mask covering her features, in her right hand a bloodied knife, no sword possibly, she was not entirely sure. What she held in her left hand though, that was something Natasha was one hundred percent sure of, it was her future boyfriend's bloodied head, she held it by his hair and Natasha gasped, ice cold sweat ran down her body as she tried her best to recover from the shock. Her body denied her every single movement and as she tried to at least look at her classmate that was behind her, her world went blank.

She felt the cold steel over her neck, a swift motion was all it took to end her sweet yet so miserable life. She dropped to her knees, trying her best to hold the wound tight but it was no use, blood was everywhere. Her eyes remained opened as she fell down to the ground, gasping for the remnants of air.

Alison Hendrix watched as the body of her, so called friend, dropped to the ground, she picked her handkerchief and slowly cleaned her blade of the remaining blood, placing both items into her backpack. She watched as the mysterious woman walked towards her, dropping the head down to the ground, her hand reaching for her mask. She smiled with a rather sinister smile as she walked towards the woman. "Took you long enough." Alison said rather annoyed and the woman opposite of her laughed, taking her mask off. "Bastard gave me quite the chase. I'm not what I used to be, I guess." the woman took her hood off, along with her mask and she gave Alison the biggest smirk ever. Alison gave the woman a quick peck on her lips, glancing back at Natasha. "What about her ?" Alison asked, annoyed with the outcome of tonight and the woman simply smiled. She traced her bloodied fingers over Alison's cheek, pressing their lips together. "You look so fucking good with blood on you." she whispered, pressing their lips together one last time before slowly closing in on Natasha's poor helpless body. "Language, Elizabeth. We talked about this many times." Alison said, crossing her arms as she looked back at the lifeless head that was, not so gently, placed on the floor. Beth was not the tidiest person in the world, after all, she did not cared for anything but Alison and her well-being.

"Don't take too long." Alison yelled back and Beth waved at her, looking at the poor body beneath her. She took her battle knife and did what she could do best. Slice and cut, decapitating one limb at a time, sticking them all into the already prepared bag that Alison left behind. She, on the other hand, tidied the place where Beth, not so gently, threw the head of their _former _classmate, packing the head too. "And don't get too much blood on your clothes. Its hard to get rid of it and its a waste to throw it away." she said once she was finished cleaning the place, slowly walking back to her girlfriend that was already covered in blood, her hands not shaking at all, her peacefulness and calmness seemed rather troubling, disturbing even. Not for Alison though, she knew, very well, that this was _the _Beth she loved so much. "What did I just said ?" Alison asked as she tapped her girlfriend on her arm, waking her up from her little trance. Beth was always like this, trapped in her little fantasy world, not really able to escape it at times. "Sorry." Beth said as she tried to clean her hands, but she only ended up smearing more blood over her face. Alison smiled with that gentle smile, using her sleeve to wipe out the blood that was bellow her lip. "Let's wrap this up so we can go home, yeah ? I want to clean you up myself honey." Alison said as gently as she could, and Beth only smiled. The poor girl loved Alison so much, she was the single ray of light in her world filled with darkness.

As they cleaned up the mess, got rid of the evidence, cleaned their weapons, they slowly walked away, both couldn't wait to dip down into the warm bath.


End file.
